


I Don't Believe:Jeydin's Side

by Albino_Artist



Series: I Don't Believe [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Artist/pseuds/Albino_Artist
Summary: Jeydin is a young girl with a normal life. Though, all of her friends go on and on about vampires, Jeydin does not believe they exist. She was destined to find out otherwise, through her close friend Alex.





	I Don't Believe:Jeydin's Side

Hold on this is just a test thing oops


End file.
